


The Best Present Nakai Received on His Forty-Second Birthday

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: 2Tops steals the show, Bad Innuendo, Birthday Presents, Five perfect men in one bed, M/M, or living room in this case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: Shingo plopped down on the other side of Nakai, stretching in a decidedly un-casual manner. "Can't we pay a visit to our dear beloved leader without ulterior motives? You'd think we were here to proposition you or something."Tsuyoshi turned several shades pinker than he already was. "Um."Goro glanced up sharply, the wine bottle opening with apop. "What? You didn'talready, did you?"(There's only one present Nakai really wants on his birthday. Luckily, his bandmates know exactly how to give it to him.)





	

It was Nakai's forty-second birthday, and he was not happy.  
  
"Happy birthday!" The reception chirped as he entered the building.  
  
"Happy birthday!" The staff chimed as he changed into the outfit laid out for him and fussed his hair into shape.  
  
Shingo poked him in the side as he entered the studio, which had more or less the same meaning. Nakai ignored it lest he accidentally encourage a hug or something, and concentrated on remembering the dance steps.  
  
Goro and Tsuyoshi were already waiting on the set. Kimura was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"He's in a photoshoot," Goro whispered, noticing Nakai's not-so-surreptitious survey of the studio. "Don't worry, he'll be here."  
  
"Wasn't _worried_ ," Nakai grumbled back, but he glanced at the door every few seconds anyway. Tsuyoshi and Goro exchanged a look before going back to rehearsing.  
  
There wasn't anything _to_ worry about, anything. He knew exactly what to expect.  
  
 _Kimura pinned Nakai's arms above his head, his mouth rough and demanding on Nakai's throat--_  
  
Kimura hurried into the studio, chatting easily with the staff right up to the moment he set foot on the set. For a split second, he caught Nakai's eye, expression unreadable. Then he turned away and whatever it might have been was lost in the full force of Kimura's sex appeal released upon the world.  
  
They finished in two takes, and Kimura strode off the set without another word. Nakai glanced at his feet, letting out the breath he'd been holding ever since he'd met Kimura's eyes. Really, it was exactly what he'd been expecting. As least Kimura didn't let him down in that respect.  
  
He turned to leave, and found Tsuyoshi waiting for him. "Don't wish me a happy birthday," Nakai warned, heading out of the studio into the hallway.  
  
"Happy birthday," Tsuyoshi said anyway, falling into step beside him. "Are you going out?"  
  
"No." Nakai crossed his arms as nonchalantly as possible. "I'm going home to spend the rest of my birthday drunk."  
  
"I've done that," Tsuyoshi said agreeably. "It's more fun with someone with you, though."  
  
Only if that someone wanted to be with you, Nakai thought sourly. But obviously that wasn't the case anymore. The last time had been intense, too intense, and Kimura hadn't said a word to him since.  
  
 _\--pressing him down into the couch, breath hot and possessive on his skin--_  
  
"Take me home with you." Nakai blinked. Tsuyoshi was looking sideways at him with a tiny smile. "If you don't mind, that is."  
  
Nakai glanced down the hall at that certain someone's dressing room and then back to his bandmate. "As long as you don't start stripping after three beers," he said with a smirk, and led the way to the elevators.  
  
  
Tsuyoshi kept his word; four (or was it five?) beers later, they were sprawled on Nakai's couch, Nakai using Tsuyoshi's thigh as a pillow while the latter played idly with Nakai's hair, and as yet Tsuyoshi had not removed a single article of clothing or started shouting in Korean.  
  
"Feeling better?" Tsuyoshi tugged at a lock of hair lazily to emphasize his question. Nakai kept his eyes shut, pulling Tsuyoshi's knee closer to adjust his pillow.  
  
"Wouldn't call it a _happy_ birthday, but it'll do."  
  
Tsuyoshi was quiet for a moment. Then: "I could pretend to be him if you want."  
  
Nakai opened his eyes at _that._ He stared up at his bandmate incredulously, watching as Tsuyoshi slowly turned red. "Um-- I mean-- not _pretend to be him,_ that wouldn't really-- I mean, unless you, uh, um--"  
  
Tsuyoshi was saved from melting into a puddle of awkward embarrassment by the sudden interruption of the doorbell. "I'llgetit," he said in a rush, and stumbled for the door as if he wanted to bolt out of there himself. But-- who would be at the door at this hour--  
  
Nakai sat up in an irrational flash of hope, only to be greeted by Shingo bursting into the room carrying a cake box. "I'm not going to sing," he declared, "but I _am_ going to eat a very large slice of this cake in celebration of your age."  
  
Goro trailed in behind him with a bottle of wine, followed by the still red-faced Tsuyoshi. "Are we late for the festivities? Or is he still pretending not to be sulking?"  
  
"I can sulk on my birthday if I want to," Nakai said, narrowing his eyes at the newcomers. "What do _you_ guys want?"  
  
Shingo patted Nakai on the head and set the cake on the coffee table. "We're here to wish you a happy birthday, of course. Have some cake, I promise it's not shaped like anything weird."  
  
Goro joined Nakai on the couch, producing a corkscrew from somewhere. "And some wine, too, it's an excellent blend from the year you were born. I don't suppose you have any actual wine glasses?"  
  
"Great idea! I'll go look--" Tsuyoshi rushed past towards the kitchen. Nakai caught his sleeve over the back of the couch, fixing him with a suspicious raised eyebrow.  
  
"What is this? You knew they were coming, didn't you?"  
  
Shingo plopped down on the other side of Nakai, stretching in a decidedly un-casual manner. "Can't we pay a visit to our dear beloved leader without ulterior motives? You'd think we were here to proposition you or something."  
  
Tsuyoshi turned several shades pinker than he already was. "Um."  
  
Goro glanced up sharply, the wine bottle opening with a _pop_. "What? You didn't _already_ , did you?"  
  
"Tsuyopon! You were going to start without us?" Shingo reached back over the couch to grab Tsuyoshi's other sleeve.  
  
If possible, Tsuyoshi blushed even more. "I didn't mean to! Well, I mean, I _did_ , I just forgot and wanted Nakai to be happy and please don't tell them what I said."  
  
Shingo and Goro both leaned in eagerly. "What'd he say? What'd he say?"  
  
"I might if you don't tell me what this is about," Nakai replied, giving Tsuyoshi's sleeve a warning tug. "You're not seriously all here to _proposition_ me, are you?"  
  
All three younger bandmates hesitated, expressions turning serious. "Tsuyopon's not the only one who wants you to be happy," Shingo said. "I know we're not really a good substitute, but--"  
  
"But the one who _should_ be here isn't, and we're going to do something about that." Goro set the bottle of wine on the table. "It's about time he had to compete with someone for something he wants."  
  
"You mean--" Nakai slowly let go of Tsuyoshi's sleeve. "You're here to-- to--"  
  
"To make Kimura-kun jealous," Tsuyoshi finished. He caught Nakai's hand, giving him another tiny smile despite his ears still being pink. "If you don't mind, that is."  
  
Nakai looked around at each of his bandmates and wondered if he hadn't in fact fallen asleep after that fourth beer and was now in the strangest dream he'd ever had. Though if he was, it certainly wasn't a _bad_ dream. "If you think he's actually going to care."  
  
Shingo leaned in and planted a kiss on Nakai's cheek. "He will by the time we're done," he said, following it with another on Nakai's jaw, his throat, his collar, one hand reaching up to trail light fingertips along Nakai's neck. "We think," he murmured between kisses, "he's taking you for granted." Shingo traced Nakai's collarbone, pausing just where the older man's shirt began. "Our leader deserves better than that."  
  
"Exactly," Goro agreed, settling a hand on Nakai's knee and slowly sliding higher. "Open relationship or not, he can't just have everything he wants whenever he wants it."  
  
Tsuyoshi let go of Nakai's hand to wrap his arms around him from behind. "I know you want to be with him," He pressed a tiny kiss to Nakai's neck, watching as Shingo trailed his fingers teasingly down Nakai's chest. "But we want to be there for you too, you know."  
  
 _\--Kimura brushing hair back only for it to fall around his face again, his mouth twisting into a sudden smile and then their eyes catching--_  
  
Nakai pushed the memory aside as the combined efforts of his bandmates sent a shiver tingling down his back. Maybe it wasn't _intense_ , but being at the center of his bandmates' attention like this was somehow warm, almost as comforting as it was arousing. He tilted his neck to let Tsuyoshi trail more kisses up to his jawline, burying his fingers in Shingo's hair as the younger man began undoing the buttons on his shirt. Goro found his other hand and twined their fingers together, stroking suggestively up Nakai's leg to rest at the top of his thigh.  
  
Nakai licked his lips nervously. "You're gonna have to do more than _that_ if you're gonna make Kimura jealous."  
  
Goro smirked. "Is that a challenge?" He slid his hand down between Nakai's thighs, rubbing lightly through the fabric. "Maybe he's spoiled you," he murmured, suddenly slipping his hand inside Nakai's pants and gripping him tightly. Nakai gasped involuntarily, warmth flooding downward in response. "Definitely spoiled," Goro observed smugly, loosening his grip and stroking him with teasing slowness.  
  
"We'll just have to do things our way, then," Shingo replied, tugging Nakai's shirt open. He traced a fingertip down the revealed skin to flick at one nipple, grinning when Nakai inhaled sharply in reaction. The grin curled into something more mischievous a second later, and Shingo bent down to press his lips to the other nipple, sucking and nibbling in time with his hand.  
  
Nakai had a feeling Shingo might have continued like that forever if Tsuyoshi hadn't interrupted. "I think Goro needs some help," he murmured, sliding his hands down Nakai's chest to take Shingo's place. Nakai sucked in a ragged breath and realized that Goro was attempting one-handedly to tug his sweatpants down. "I thought _I_ was the impatient one here," he said as Shingo broke away from his ministrations to help.  
  
"Patience never _was_ my forte," Goro admitted, stripping Nakai's pants the rest of the way off. He curled his fingers around Nakai's erection again, stroking in seeming consideration, and then bent down and flicked his tongue across the top. Nakai jerked, yanking Shingo's hair roughly.  
  
"Ow!" Shingo smacked Goro on the arm. "Not everyone's as M as you, Goro-chan."  
  
Goro hummed something that might have been an apology, and turned his attention back to Nakai, putting his tongue and fingers to work in a slow but blissful rhythm.  
  
"Nakai-kun is," Tsuyoshi said, drawing lazy circles around the older man's nipples. "I mean, he'd have to be, to be with Kimura-kun."  
  
"True," Shingo agreed, tugging Nakai's shirt down his arms and kissing one bared shoulder. "Maybe we'll have to be a little rough after all." His hand slid down Nakai's back, an exploratory fingertip circling teasingly but not quite pushing its way in.  
  
"Who says-- Kimura's the-- one in charge?" Nakai protested, between hitches in his breath. He spread his legs a little wider, trying to get Shingo to get on with it already.  
  
The younger man smirked, but took the hint. "Tsuyopon, you've got the stuff, right?" He held his hand out as Tsuyoshi dug through his pockets to produce a small tube. Instead of giving it to Shingo, Tsuyoshi squeezed some of the contents out onto the younger man's fingers.  
  
"Tell me if you need more," Tsuyoshi murmured to Nakai, leaning in to kiss his neck again. Nakai opened his mouth to say something, but forgot whatever it was as Shingo pushed a slick fingertip into him, massaging in slow circles. Goro lifted his head to catch Shingo's eye, a flicker of mischief passing between them; a moment later, Goro ducked his head again and took Nakai completely into his mouth, at the same time as Shingo slid his finger almost all the way in.  
  
Nakai made a sharp, unintelligible noise, arching back into Tsuyoshi's arms. "Fuck," he gasped, arching again as his bandmates repeated the combined attack. "Not yet," Shingo assured him, working his finger in a little deeper this time. Goro made a pleased sound in agreement, shifting closer and resting his hands on Nakai's hips for a better angle.  
  
"Ah--" Nakai bit his lip to try to keep from moaning as his bandmates sped up their pace. Tsuyoshi laughed softly, hands tracing gently across Nakai's chest. "Good?" Nakai reached up and grabbed whatever he could reach of Tsuyoshi, pulling him into a kiss.  
  
 _\--Kimura wrapped his hands around Nakai's wrists again, oddly gentle, holding Nakai's gaze as he moved his hips faster--_  
  
Shingo pushed two fingers into him this time, curling to hit just the right spot, and Nakai moaned into Tsuyoshi's mouth. He stretched his legs as wide apart as he could, prompting Goro to slide off the couch and kneel between his knees, Nakai still deep in his mouth. It was almost too much now, heat pooling at the base of Nakai's stomach, the wet friction along his length and the slick fingers thrusting into him and the tongue intertwining with his own all melding together into something unbearably wonderful, just moments away from blissful perfection--  
  
 _\--and Nakai was unable to look away, this wasn't just sex anymore, it had stopped being that long ago--_  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Goro pulled away, wiping his mouth. " _Seriously_? He's either got the _worst_ possible timing, or the _best_."  
  
Shingo withdrew his fingers, shaking his wrist. "And we didn't even send him any pictures yet. Tsuyopon, could you get it? Goro-chan and I are kind of... indecent." He reached for a tissue, smirking at Goro's swollen lips.  
  
"What? Who the hell--" Nakai cut off as Tsuyoshi opened the door to reveal none other than Kimura Takuya. Kimura's gaze went straight to Nakai, his mouth falling open slightly as he took in the older man's naked, disheveled, and extremely aroused state. Then he stalked across the room, dragging Tsuyoshi with him by the wrist, and glared down at Goro. "What the hell is going on? Why did I get a text from _this_ guy saying I was about to be _replaced_?"  
  
"So what if you _are_?" Nakai grabbed the tissue from Shingo and threw it at Kimura, arousal slipping away as all his anger and frustration came crashing back. "I'm not allowed to find someone new when I've been thrown away? At least _they_ actually give a _damn_ about me."  
  
Kimura glanced down at the tissue, eyes traveling from it to the drinks cluttering the table to the cake box still unopened next to them. "I didn't throw you away," he said quietly, his gaze lingering on the latter. "I just-- wasn't sure."  
  
"Of what? Whether you really wanted me?" Nakai folded his arms across his chest, looking away. "If you don't, then just--"  
  
"Whether _you_ really wanted _me_." Kimura stepped forward, his expression unreadable, almost wary. "You wouldn't even look at me. Or talk to me." He took another step, nudging Nakai's knee with his own. "I thought we'd gone too far."  
  
Nakai stared at Kimura's knee, holding his arms tightly. He'd been afraid to look, in case Kimura didn't look back at him-- or maybe in case Kimura _did_ , and everything between them suddenly became too clear. "Maybe we have," he said, still defiantly looking away. "You've already got someone you love."  
  
Kimura leaned in, pushing Nakai's shoulders back against the couch and meeting his eyes. "And she told me I should be _here_. With the other person I love."  
  
Nakai drew in a breath, forcing himself to focus on his bandmate's face as the words sank in. He unfolded his arms, pressing his hands to the couch fabric. "Is that what you want?"  
  
"Nakai." Kimura leaned in closer, one hand lifting as if he wanted to touch Nakai's cheek. "I think I've wanted that for a long time now."  
  
Nakai bit his lip-- and then finally let go, letting himself show the smile that was pulling at the corners of his mouth. "I've wanted it even _longer_."  
  
Kimura closed the space between them, kissing Nakai like he'd been waiting to forever. He all but fell on top of Nakai, straddling him on his knees, hands threading through his hair and stroking his cheek. "We'll see about that."  
  
The sound of a throat being cleared interrupted them; Shingo, Goro, and Tsuyoshi were still hovering around them, awkwardly pretending not to watch. "I guess we can call it a success?" Tsuyoshi murmured quietly.  
  
"But we didn't even get to the wine," Goro sighed in disappointment.  
  
"Or the cake," Shingo added, not really making an effort not to stare at Nakai and Kimura. "Can we watch?"  
  
Kimura blinked in surprise, looking to Nakai uncertainly. "They did already get me most of the way there," Nakai said, tugging at the hem of Kimura's shirt. "Are you gonna finish things off or what?"  
  
Kimura yanked his shirt off over his head, ducking in for another kiss before reluctantly staggering off of Nakai's lap to strip away his remaining clothes. "Lube?"  
  
Tsuyoshi held out the tube, blushing and apparently trying not to look down. "You'd better be good to him, or-- or we really _will_ replace you."  
  
Kimura lifted an eyebrow, but accepted the lube with a grin. "Challenge accepted."  
  
Nakai watched as Kimura prepared himself, shifting onto his side on the couch. "Who says I can't have both?"  
  
Shingo kissed Nakai's forehead. "Like having your cake and eating it too." He slid off the couch to join Goro, the two of them exchanging a look. Goro smirked, and both of them moved at once to tackle Tsuyoshi to the floor.  
  
Kimura tossed the lube back to them and joined Nakai on the couch, rolling him onto his back and running his hands along Nakai's legs. "Maybe another time. But today--"  
  
"Right." Nakai pulled him in close, taking in the sight and smell and feel of him. He spread his legs apart, bracing himself as Kimura lined himself up and slowly pushed in. There was no looking away now-- he wanted Kimura, everything about Kimura, everything Kimura would give him. Kimura pushed completely into him with a sharp huff of breath, leaning in for another kiss, and then Nakai dug his fingers in and held on tight.  
  
On the floor somewhere, he could vaguely hear the sounds of Goro and Shingo teaming up on Tsuyoshi, but it was lost in the heat of Kimura's gaze and the thrust of his hips, sliding friction that made Nakai arch and wrap his legs around Kimura for more. He wasn't far, and he almost regretted it now, trying to hold back long enough for Kimura to catch up. Kimura wasn't about to let him, though, his hand closing around Nakai's cock and stroking roughly in time with his thrusts. " _Kimura_ ," Nakai panted, pulling him down for a kiss, another, another, he was too close now and he was in love with Kimura, there was nothing for it but to finally accept it--  
  
He moaned into Kimura's mouth, heat spilling out of him across his stomach. Kimura pulled back for a moment, a satisfied grin pulling across his mouth as he took in Nakai's expression. Then he wrapped his arms around him and thrust into him again, faster, rougher, breath growing ragged until he finally caught up.  
  
"That was fast," Tsuyoshi murmured. Nakai glanced over; he was seated on Shingo's lap, Goro straddled on top of him. "Then hurry up," Nakai retorted, tossing a pillow at them and returning his attention to Kimura.  
  
"They'll be awhile," Kimura said, pulling out and settling comfortably on top of Nakai. "Mind if I stay here?"  
  
Nakai stroked Kimura's back lazily. "As long as you like," he answered, and pulled Kimura into another long, slow kiss.  
  
  
It was close to midnight when they all finally settled down, the younger three curling together on the floor to match the older two on the couch.  
  
Tsuyoshi smiled up at Nakai sleepily, resting halfway on top of Shingo with Goro pillowed on his stomach. "Did you like our present?"  
  
Nakai played idly with Kimura's hair, his bandmate's head heavy on his chest. "I've gotten better."  
  
Kimura snorted softly. "But have you ever gotten a present that unwrapped itself?"  
  
"Or declared its undying love over your naked, sexed-up body?" Shingo yawned, circling his arms around Tsuyoshi's shoulders. Goro laughed quietly, his eyes shut as if close to drifting off.  
  
"I wouldn't mind getting that one again," Nakai said, smiling down at Kimura's head. "But next time I want to unwrap it myself."  
  
Kimura hummed contentedly in reply, settling in more comfortably. Nakai let his eyes fall closed, wrapped in the warmth of the man in his arms and his bandmates nearby. "Definitely a good present," he murmured, so quietly that he might have been the only one to hear it.  
  
He'd almost drifted off to sleep when he felt Kimura smile. "Happy birthday," his bandmate whispered, and held him just a little more tightly.


End file.
